El juego de guerra de los niños
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Son solo eso, niños que crecen demasiado rápido. Niños cuyos juguetes son cambiados por armas en sus pequeñas manos. Y, a punto de morir, Obito solamente puede pensar en ella, en su luz dentro de un mar de oscuridad. En Miku. ObitoXOc. Para Bella Scullw


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Kishimoto-baka-sempai. Por el contrario, Miku es mi Oc compartida con Bella Scullw.**

**Advertencias: PersonajeXOc (síp, Obito). Mención al Minakushi.**

**Dedicatoria a: Bella Scullw~ Porque tenía ganas de hacerle un ObiMiku desde hace mucho, y ayer mismo me llegó la inspiración :D**

**El juego de guerra de los niños**

Solo son eso.

Solo niños, que son obligados a crecer demasiado rápido. Utilizados para fines que escapaban de sus manos, fines que los adultos definen como justos. ¿Qué es realmente justo en un mundo como éste? ¿Acaso pueden seguir sus vidas, sonreír, charlar y reír mientras ellos crecen demasiado rápido, perdiendo la inocencia que debería caracterizarles?

El mundo se derrumba a su alrededor mientras ellos se vuelven adultos, mientras manchan sus manos de sangre y sus miradas se vuelven oscuras, tristes.

Incluso Obito Uchiha, con su actitud infantil y su sonrisa sincera, está perdiendo lentamente su ingenuidad y calidez para volverse lo que se espera de él, un Shinobi cuyo pulso no tiemble a la hora de asesinar. Pero él no quiere, él realmente no desea hundirse en las tinieblas, ahogarse en el mar de sangre que forma la gran guerra en la que Konoha está metida hasta las trancas.

Sin embargo, sigue hacia delante, siempre hacia delante, tratando de no perder de vista su objetivo de ser un Shinobi justo. Y, entre sus pasos tambaleantes, puede darse cuenta de que se está volviendo justo lo que no quiere.

Sin embargo, también está ella. Una pequeña llamita entre la oscuridad, con una sonrisa brillante y un cabello que parece arder.

_Miku._

Una vez, él le preguntó a Minato-Sensei sobre cómo podía seguir siendo tan él, cuando el mundo estaba sumergido en tinieblas y dolor. Él se limitó a sonreír levemente y a murmurar el nombre de Kushina como única respuesta, pero no hizo falta más.

En medio de la oscuridad, Obito necesitaba una luz. Y él supo que la suya debería ser Rin, igual que la de Minato era Kushina.

—_Nee, Obito-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde._

—_No podía dormir, Miku._

—_¿Aún sigues sintiéndote culpable por eso? ¡Vamos, sonríe! Has salvado a esa chica, aunque hayas matado a una persona, Obito-kun. Tú no hiciste nada malo._

—_Cada vez que cierro los ojos oigo la exclamación que soltó en cuanto mi kunai se clavó en su pecho…_

—_Quizá solamente deberías ver la cara de alivio que debió poner la muchacha a la que iba a matar.—Rebatió.—Eres un tonto por sentirte culpable por eso._

Obito no sabe por qué de pronto ese recuerdo ha llegado a él. Empuja a Kakashi en el último segundo, alejándole de las piedras. Se ha llevado exactamente cinco vidas, ha terminado exactamente con cinco personas. Quizá, al final, el salvar a su compañero de equipo le redima de ello.

Grita el nombre de su amigo cuando sus manos encuentran su cuerpo, tirándole lejos, sin embargo, su voz queda ahogada por el sonido de las rocas cayendo. Un dolor sordo se extiende de golpe por su cuerpo, y de inmediato parece perder el control sobre sí mismo. No puede moverse, y no nota la mitad de sí mismo.

—_¡Obito-kun, mi madre dice que te puedes quedar a cenar!_

_Él se paró, girándose lentamente. Allí estaba ella, con una sonrisa, un simple yukata y las manos tras la espalda en un gesto de nerviosismo. Sus ojos destilaban cariño y comprensión, como siempre._

—_¡Genial! Tu madre siempre ha cocinado estupendamente, Miku._

—_¿Tú crees? Algún día le pediré que me enseñe.—Afirmó ella, comenzando a juguetear con un mechón de pelo._

—_Entonces, espero que después me prepares algo._

_Miku asintió, susurrando un "pues claro" y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras bajaba la mirada oscura. Obito la miró fijamente, sin entender la reacción, y al final le colocó una mano sobre la pelirroja cabeza._

Las imágenes llegan a él, una tras otra. Miku es mucho menor que él mismo, es pequeña, linda, con una ternura que él nunca ha visto en otra chica, ni siquiera en Rin. Siempre la ha considerado algo así como su hermanita menor, alguien a quien aprecia como si fuera de su propia familia.

Escucha los gritos de Rin y Kakashi, pero sabe que ya es tarde. No nota su propio cuerpo, pero sí el dolor que se extiende por él, y sabe que sea lo que sea, le está matando lentamente.

Duele mucho.

Ve a Rin, y sabe que está triste. Nota que ella toma su mano, y el tacto le es cálido, casi un bálsamo entre el ardor que parece llenarle, como si se estuviera quemando. Trata de centrarse en la mano tranquilizante de su compañera, de la chica de la que afirma estar enamorado.

—_¡Miku, vamos, no te quedes atrás!—Gritó por encima de su hombro. Se giró levemente, encontrándose a la niña mirando fijamente un peluche en forma de oso. Un enorme animal peludo de color blanco como la nieve, casi tan grande como ella misma._

—_¡Obito-kun, mira!—Señaló el muñeco y soltó una cantarina risa, aún levemente sonrojada._

_Los ojos del chico volvieron a fijarse en el peluche, y seguidamente en su joven compañera. Tras unos momentos, suspiró, y sacó su monedero. Miró el precio del animalillo y sus ojos parecieron salirse de las órbitas. Mierda, tendría que gastarse casi la mitad de sus ahorros. Suspiró, y entonces recordó que no había llegado a comprarle un regalo a ella en su último cumpleaños, pues le había pillado en medio de una misión._

_Al fin, se decidió, y colocó el dinero sobre el mostrador del dependiente._

—_¿Obito-kun?—Inquirió Miku, sin entender._

—_Me lo llevo.—Dijo por toda respuesta el chico al dependiente, señalando el oso._

_Momentos después, ambos salían de la tienda, Miku con el enorme peluche en brazos y una amplia sonrisa. Ella se las apañó para tomar la mano de su compañero, totalmente roja, sin soltar el peluche, murmurando un "gracias". Obito solo rió, con su vitalidad habitual._

A estas alturas, Rin ya está operando. Cualquier cosa podría salir mal, es peligroso hacer este tipo de acciones sin suficiente material. Quizá se infecte, y Kakashi pierda el ojo definitivamente. Seguramente, además, los Uchiha se enfaden mucho con él, incluso después de muerto.

Su padre se decepcionará. ¿Quizá su madre llore ante la pérdida de su único hijo? No puede saberlo, pero en estos momentos, tampoco le importa. Dedica unos segundos a pensar en todas las vidas que ha arrebatado injustamente, y no puede evitar decirse que el karma siempre cobra su deuda.

Se pregunta cómo se tomará Miku su muerte, si llorará mucho, o si lo superará de manera rápida. Su parte egoísta prefiere lo primero, le gustaría que sufriera y sollozara, que demostrara cuánto le ha apreciado, pero la parte de él que se preocupa por la pequeña pelirroja le grita que eso está mal, que Miku se merece vivir feliz y sin preocupaciones.

Espera que los Uchiha no la machaquen mucho, ahora que él ya no estará para protegerla.

—Rin, tranquilízate.—Murmura con voz suave al escuchar los suaves sollozos de su amiga una vez le ha sacado el Sharingan.

—_Mira, Kyosuke, ¿no es esa la Uchiha de cuarta?—Murmuró una muchacha a su hermano mientras ellos pasaban._

_Miku bufó por lo bajo. Obito la miró, aprensivo. Sabía lo mucho que ella odiaba que le dijeran eso, y casi pudo oírla murmurar "Soy Miku Anima, no Uchiha." Él le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo y le revolvió el cabello, a lo que ella respondió con una mirada acompañada de un sonrojo._

—_Ella no es una Uchiha normal.—Dijo Obito en voz alta hacia los hermanos.—No se parece para nada a nuestro clan de estirados._

_Miku le miró, sorprendida, y Obito soltó una carcajada mientras seguían caminando._

Obito sabe que se muere. La vida se le escapa de entre los dedos, se escurre como si fuera agua. Coge aire otra vez, y el solo hecho logra esparcir un dolor que comienza en sus pulmones y llega hasta los pies. Se recuerda lo que le dijo una vez Minato-Sensei, y se da cuenta de que, aunque Rin esté allí, él no es capaz de considerarla esa luz resplandeciente en medio de la oscuridad que le consume.

_Miku._

Miku no es una luz en medio de la oscuridad, es una llama. Una llama que arde con fuerza, con sus sonrisas cálidas. Él se da cuenta de que le gustaría tenerla allí, con él, poder haberla visto una última vez. Escuchar su voz que le llama, _Obito-kun, Obito-kun._

—Kakashi…llévate a Rin de aquí.—Pide.

Miku es una chica rarita, pero él sabe que la necesita allí. Querría haberse despedido de una mejor manera, quisiera haberle dicho que es como su hermana pequeña.

_¿De verdad es solo eso? Miku parece mucho más importante que eso ahora, ¿no, Uchiha?_

Al fin, Kakashi y Rin se van. Obito no sabe qué les ha dicho, parece que sus labios se han movido solos. Se pregunta si, ahora que se va, su cerebro prefiere centrarse en temas más importantes que ese. Más rocas caen, escucha el chillido de Rin, que le llama, pero es otra voz la que parece llegar a él, golpeando su mente con solo un susurro, un hilo de voz que promete augurar lágrimas.

"_Obito-kun"_

¿Sabes eso que se suele decir, que solo un momento antes de morir, tu vida entera parece pasar frente a tus ojos?

Bien, es mentira.

Obito no vio su vida. Las imágenes que llegaron hasta su mente fueron rápidas, como fogonazos, y apenas le dio tiempo a procesarlas todas antes de que más llegaran.

_Hay una chica, una chica de unos ocho años, abrazada a un oso de peluche tan grande como ella. El oso lleva unas gafas (googles) naranjas al cuello, idénticas a las que él mismo se pone siempre, y están un poco rotas, con lo que él supone que serán las suyas. La chica está tirada en la cama, con el cabello rojo como el fuego desparramado por la almohada, y llora. Sus sollozos se esparcen por la habitación oscura, y ella va vestida de negro, como si acabara de llegar de un entierro._

_Miku._

_Como en un sueño, esa chica va cambiando. Como si cada vez tuviera un año más. Su cabello crece junto a su cuerpo. La ropa también cambia, volviéndose cada vez más parecida a un estilo Shinobi, mientras su anatomía se desarrolla, sus rasgos pierden la redondez de la niñez. Pero llora._

_Siempre llora._

Obito siente una punzada de culpabilidad, preguntándose si esa chica será de verdad Miku a lo largo de los años. Si llorará durante toda su vida el aniversario de su muerte, si la habrá hecho desdichada.

Sin embargo, las imágenes continúan, sin darle tregua. La ve a ella, entrenando, luchando. Volviéndose fuerte, convirtiéndose la mujer que sería algún día, hermosa, segura de sí misma, orgullosa. Sus ojos siguen siendo igual de negros, demostrando su ascendencia Uchiha, y su cabello igual de rojo, como una llama que arde.

Su llama en medio de la oscuridad.

La ve rechazando una y otra vez a muchachos, negándoles con la cabeza levemente, siendo el movimiento acompañado por su melena. Y, tras cada rechazo, aparece algo parecido a un flash en la que se la observa llorando desconsoladamente, a veces, mirando las propias gafas **(googles)** de Obito, que guarda en una cajita.

De golpe, todo cambia. Las rocas caen sobre él al fin, y se pregunta cómo su cerebro ha podido ir más rápido que la misma gravedad. Le queda poco rato, siente claustrofobia, pero sigue vivo. La luz se cuela por los resquicios que las piedras han dejado, y nota la sangre correr por las partes no aplastadas de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la última imagen que le viene parece un regalo, quizá la Parca se haya apiadado de su dolor.

—_Nee, Obito-kun.—Una Miku de unos diecisiete años le mira con sus profundos ojos negros._

—_¿Sí?_

_Están sobre la verde hierba de Konoha, tumbados el uno junto al otro. Él lleva el chaleco Chuunin, al igual que ella. Miku se incorpora sobre los codos y sonríe ampliamente. El viento juega con sus cabellos, moviéndolos al compás que dicta de manera caprichosa._

—_¿No tenías hoy práctica con tu equipo?—Pregunta con diversión, una sonrisa traviesa pintada en sus rasgos. Parece haber cambiado, pues antes se hubiera sonrojado._

—_No, Minato-Sensei las ha cancelado para pasar el día con Naruto.—Responde simplemente, estirándose._

—_Desde que todos sois Jounin, ya nunca hacéis nada.—Comenta._

_Súbitamente, se encuentra bajo el cuerpo de Obito, que la mira desde arriba, con una sonrisa divertida. Miku vuelve a estar sobre la hierba, y el tono verde de ésta hace un fuerte contraste con el rojo de su cabello. Él sonríe y se acerca, hasta que sus narices se rozan. Súbitamente, la chica se sonroja, como cuando era una cría._

—_¿Eso quiere decir que no te gusta que pase el día contigo?—Bromea._

—_Sabes que sí.—Replica, y por un momento, se filtra en su voz el deje de arrogancia de los Uchiha.—Pero si nos ven así, seguramente tu padre te mate._

_Obito rompe a reír. Sus pechos se rozan ante los movimientos que producen las carcajadas. El chico se acerca a Miku y sella sus labios en un suave beso, que le es inmediatamente correspondido. Seguidamente, él se separa, volviendo a tirarse de cualquier manera sobre la hierba._

—_En cuanto cumplas dieciocho.—Dice, como si nada.—Pediré tu mano en matrimonio, y una vez estemos comprometidos, que le den al clan._

_Ella vuelve a sonrojarse, pero sonríe levemente. Quizá nunca haya sido aceptada por los Uchiha, pero sabe que a Obito no le importa lo que su propio padre piense. Él se recoloca su hitai-ate de Konoha, y toma un mechón de cabello de Miku entre los dedos. Rojo, como el fuego._

_El mismo fuego que marca su camino en la oscuridad._

Obito cierra los ojos, mientras nota que, al fin, se muere. Sabe que ha durado más de lo esperado, al menos un minuto, y da gracias a las rocas por mantenerse unas a otras y haberle permitido ver lo que hubiera podido ser de su vida. Miku es, y hubiera sido, su camino en la oscuridad. Su último pensamiento es para ella, deseándole que vuelva a ser feliz algún día, que encuentre al hombre que se merece y, quizá, incluso que llegue a tener hijos.

Porque son solo niños. Niños que luchan, se manchan de sangre y mueren demasiado pronto. Niños que lloran, que se rompen como si fueran de porcelana, a la par que sus esperanzas de un futuro brillante. Solo infantes que quieren aprovechar su tiempo, a los que le son arrebatados los juguetes y cambiados por armas en sus pequeñas manos.

Porque tienen corazones frágiles, que se parten por llegar demasiado rápido a la madurez. Pero, a la vez, poseen sus luces, luces que les guían en su oscuridad hacia la claridad. Luces en las que se apoyarán para seguir adelante.

Y lo único de lo que Obito se arrepiente en el momento en el que muere, es el no poder haber sido la luz de Miku durante más tiempo.

Porque, aunque él se vaya, todo ello va a continuar.

Porque es, al fin y al cabo, el juego de guerra de los niños.

**Fin~**

**Ok, sé que es trágico y tonto ·_· Pero tenía ganas de hacer algo así, y aproveché que me ha llegado la inspiración para hacerle el regalo a Bella Scullw, porque sin ella, Miku no sería nada~ ;P**

**No me convence del todo como quedó, pero me gusta el tema. Es decir, siempre he pensado que en Naruto los Ninjas son muy jóvenes, porque al fin y al cabo son guerreros, y empiezan a entrenar con tan solo siete años, ¿no? No sé, me parece que a esa edad, más que aprender a matar, deberían de estar jugando con sus amigos -w- No sé si me entendéis.**

**Y el levísimo Minakushi que hay por ahí~ Bueno, ¿qué os esperabais? ¡Es para Bella-chan! **_**Tenía**_** que meter Minakushi ^^**

**En fin, pienso meter a Miku en todos mis fics largos y AU de aquí en adelante, porque por Jashin-sama, estoy locamente enamorada de esa parejita~ *O* **

**Ahora sí, nos leemos, y ojalá que os haya gustado ^^**

**¿Reviews, quizá? ^^**


End file.
